Akai Kutsu no Parade
[[Archivo:Akaikutu-no-parade.jpg|thumb|300px|Akai Kutsu no Parade ilustrada por Tenkomori]]Akai Kutsu no Parade (赤い靴のパレード/'' Akai Kutsu no Pareedo/ El Desfile de las Zapatillas Rojas) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada el 26 de Diciembre de 2010. Actualmente supera las 380.000 mil visitas en Nicovideo. El nombre oficial dado por el autor en ingles es "Shadow Parade". Trata acerca del "Desfile de los Zapatos rojos", el cual va recorriendo las tierras cometiendo crimenes en nombre de "la gran justicia". '''Comentario del Autor:' *''"En el nombre de una gran justicia"'' Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin y Len & Megurine Luka. Música: Jounetsu-P (TetoTeto) Letra: Akuno-P (Mothy) Ilustración: Tenkomori *Nicovideo *Youtube (Sub.Esp.) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EVILS COURT Letra Kanji= いざ進めや　影のパレード お揃いの　赤い靴を履いて 壊れたように　踊り狂う 果てを目指して　どこまでも 朝の道には　危険がいっぱい 悪い泥棒　行く手を阻む 奪われる前に　奪い取れ 偉大な正義の　名の元に 歩き続けりゃ　お腹も減るのさ 悪い泥棒　住みかがあるよ 貯めてるごちそう　奪い取れ 偉大な正義の　名の元に 月の形した　紋章背負って 鳴り響く　赤い足音 いざ進めや　影のパレード お揃いの　赤い靴を履いて 壊れたように　踊り狂う 果てを目指して　どこまでも 人が恋しい　夕焼け模様 悪い泥棒　家族がいるよ 心と体を　慰めて 偉大な正義の　名の元に 雨がしとしと　憂鬱な夜 悪い泥棒　笑っていたよ 殺してしまえ　妬ましい 偉大な正義の　名の元に 僕らを称えよ　止まらない 行進曲 (マーチ) 鳴り響く　鉄の足音 いざ進めや　影のパレード お揃いの　鉄の首輪はめて 壊れたように　笑いながら 果てを目指して　どこまでも 突如響いた　笛の音が 僕らの旅の　終わりを告げた 時がたった　ある日の事 暗い部屋から　光の元へ 再び旅が　始まるんだ いざ進めや　影のパレード お揃いの　赤い靴を履いて 道行く人は　僕らを見て 笑っていたり　泣いてたり 燃えるように　熱い足下 赤い靴　いつもと違う靴 その真の意味　気付いた時 影のパレード　燃え尽きた 君はそれを　「罰」だと言った |-| Romaji= Iza susume ya kage no parēdo O soroi no akai kutsu o haite Kowareta you ni odori kuruu Hate o mezashite doko made mo Asa no michi ni ha kiken ga ippai Warui dorobou yukute o habamu Ubawareru mae ni ubaitore Idaina seigi no nanomoto ni Aruki tsudukerya onaka mo heru no sa Warui dorobou sumi kaga aruyo Tame teru gochisou ubaitore Idaina seigi no nanomoto ni Tsuki no katachi shita monshou seotte Narihibiku akai ashioto Iza susumeya kage no parēdo O soroi no akai kutsu o haite Kowareta you ni odori kuruu Hate o mezashite doko made mo Hito ga koishii yuuyake moyou Warui dorobou kazoku ga iruyo Kokoro to karada o nagusamete Idai na seigi no nanomoto ni Ame ga shitoshito yuuutsuna yoru Warui dorobou waratte ita yo Koroshi te shimae netamashii Idaina seigi no nanomoto ni Bokura o tataeyo tomara nai koushinkyoku ( māchi ) Narihibiku tetsu no ashioto Iza susume ya kage no parēdo O soroi no tetsu no kubiwa hamete Kowareta you ni warai nagara Hate o mezashite doko made mo Totsujo hibiita fue no otoga Bokura no tabi no owari o tsugeta Toki ga tatta aruhi no koto Kurai heya kara hikari no moto he Futatabi tabi ga hajimarun da Iza susume ya kage no parēdo O soroi no akai kutsu o haite Michiyuku hito ha bokura o mite Waratte itari naite tari Moeru you ni atsui ashimoto Akai kutsu itsumo to chigau kutsu Sono shin no imi kiduita toki Kage no parēdo moetsukita Kimi ha sore o “bachi” dato itta |-| Español= De ahora en adelante, el desfile de las sombras, Llevando estos zapatos rojos a juego, Bailando salvajemente y sin interrupción, Buscaremos el final donde quiera que este. Hay un montón de peligros en la carretera por la mañana, El malvado ladrón, en mitad de nuestro camino, Robémosle a el antes de que el nos robe a nosotros, Todo en nombre del a Gran Justicia. Si seguimos caminando, claro que tendremos hambre, La casa del malvado ladrón esta aquí, Coge todas las reservas de comida, Todo en nombre de la Gran Justicia. Llevando el emblema de la Luna en sus espaldas, Las pisadas rojas hacen eco. De ahora en adelante, el desfile de las sombras, Llevando estos zapatos rojos a juego, Bailando salvajemente y sin interrupción, Buscaremos el final donde quiera que este. Estar enfermo por el calor humano dentro de los límites de la tarde, La familia del malvado ladrón esta aquí, Consolando el alma y el corazón, Todo en nombre de la Gran Justicia. La Lluvia cae en la melancólica noche, El Malvado Ladrón estaba riendo, Estamos celosos vamos a matarlo, Todo en nombre de la Gran Justicia. Admiramos y admira nuestra marcha sin final, Las pisadas de hierro van haciendo eco. De ahora en adelante, el desfile de las sombras, Llevando estos collares de acero a juego, Riendo como si no hubiera final, Buscaremos el final donde quiera que este. Y entonces, hace eco el sonido del silbato, Es lo que señala el final de nuestra jornada. Cierto día, después de algún tiempo, De la oscura habitación a la luz, Nuestra jornada empieza de nuevo. De ahora en adelante, el desfile de las sombras, Llevando estos zapatos rojos a juego, Toda la gente nos mira, Algunos ríen, algunos lloran. Abrasando los pies con el calor de las llamas, Los zapatos rojos, diferentes tipos de zapatos, Cuando encuentres el significado real de esto, El desfile de sombras terminara de quemarse Dijiste que eso era algo llamado “Castigo” Curiosidades *Esta canción está basada en una de las historias escrita por Yukina Freesis la chica que aparece en Handbeat Clocktower, la otra historia es The Frog's and My Love Romance. *El "Desfile de las Sombras" es una referencia a la canción Madam Merry-Go-Round, donde los que entran en la "utopía" de sus servicios son llamados como tal, lo que refuerza la ironía del destino. Master of the Court planea convertir el infierno en una utopía. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010